Hacia el Mañana
by Dizzy Tain
Summary: [Final Gaiden] El Gaiden acabó pero Sarada tiene las últimas palabras para este final. Lo que ella piensa tiene respuesta de Sasuke Uchiha, su padre.


**Hi! Este es mi primera presentación en el fandom de Naruto así que espero les guste este pequeño escrito a motivo del Gaiden.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, solo tomo los personajes y circunstancias para realizar este drabble sin ánimos de lucro.

 **Resumen** **:** El Gaiden acabó pero Sarada tiene las últimas palabras para este final. Lo que ella piensa tiene respuesta de Sasuke Uchiha, su padre.

* * *

 **Hacia el mañana**

 **[Drabble]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El futuro pertenece a quienes creen en la belleza de sus sueños.

Mi nombre fue tal vez algo simpe de olvidar pero el apellido…, tal vez una revolución total en lo largo del camino. Me he visto dividida en mil pedazos tanto que equivale a los pequeños niños clonados a los cuales preferí contener mi fuerza brutal para darles la oportunidad de que en su camino fijaran un plan hacia el futuro.

Sí, un camino hacia el mañana.

La sonrisa de mamá es lo que veré cada mañana aunque me siento culpable por dudar de ella su incondicional amor hacia mí. Ella es mi verdadera madre y siempre fue la amiga a la que una puede decir: la mejor.

Los ojos de papá, bien, él prefiere seguir callado y no lo culpo por eso ya que mamá dice que es parte de su naturaleza; por lo menos me hace feliz verlo junto a nosotras y disfrutando uno de los tantos bocadillos que mamá prepara para mí desde que era pequeña.

Aquel drama de la clonación no fue un castigo, creo ahora con fervor que solo fue un plan de la vida para reunir a una familia que ha permanecido distanciada y alejada de significado verdadero de unión…

Un sendero hacia el mañana…

Sonrío al recordar ver a papá y a mamá juntos, sus miradas dicen todo y el silencio de esa noche fue solamente el ambiente para que en el silencio de sus labios expresaran la vitalidad de su amor. Cómo me arrepiento en crear ese estúpido odio hacia alguien que por naturaleza propia desafió las leyes del hogar y el matrimonio.

Sasuke Uchiha, es el nombre que sin duda alguna me hace sentir orgullosa.

Sakura Haruno, es el nombre que me motiva a trazarme un camino y jamás rendirme.

Ellos…ellos, sin duda alguna son mis padres…

— ¿Qué ocurre amor? —la dulce voz de mi madre me descubre mientras termino de beber mi taza de té.

Niego con inocencia intentando ocultar las ligeras lágrimas al recordar aquel pequeño evento que suscitó hace días y donde volvimos a la aldea en una sola pieza. Ahora estamos sentados en la sala de nuestra casa observando el atardecer desde las grandes y corredizas puertas del tan amado hogar.

— Tal vez deberías ir a descansar, Sarada. — por primera vez oigo la dulce pero sería voz de mi padre lo que me comprime el corazón. Nunca antes lo había oído hablar. Nunca antes…

— Cariño…—y mamá se acerca a mí solo para abrazarme mientras freno mis ganas de llorar.

Los brazos de mamá siempre han sido tan cálidos, tan llenos de amor y protección que dudo mucho poder evitar separarme de ellos. De soslayo veo a mi padre quien mantiene una mirada fría pero sus profundos ojos negros me remecen el corazón.

Sasuke Uchiha ¿qué podría esperar de él?, no es como el padre que desee oír y ver en un principio pero no lo juzgo, no le tildaré sus errores porque aunque suene incoherente…, Sasuke Uchiha es mi padre y yo soy su hija, la que heredó esos sinceros ojos negros.

— Estoy bien mamá — me separo de ella ocultando por completo los líquidos cristalinos —, simplemente estaba pensando sobre nosotros — ahora tengo la atención de ambos —. Es un sueño hecho realidad en tener a mi familia completa, me siento extraña pero feliz.

Mamá es muy frágil y no duda en derramar unas ligeras lagrimas aunque papá simplemente la rodea con el brazo consolándola con cariño.

— Me pregunto qué pasará luego. —murmuro viendo a mamá acurrucarse en el cuello de papá.

Ambos se ven tan lindos. Tan perfectos. Tan vivaz en su matrimonio como siempre debió ser.

No puedo evitar soltar una sonrisa… No puedo evitar soltar las lágrimas esta vez bajo la mirada de papá.

— ¿Quiénes saber que pasara luego? —pregunta sin despegar sus hermosos ojos negros de mi persona.

— ¿Te irás nuevamente? —siento su mano revoleteando mis cabellos, me sonrojo y no puedo evitar en abrazarlo.

— Hoy creo que no —me guiña el ojo y rio — pero mira hacia el mañana, hija. Recuerda que el futuro pertenece a quienes creen en la belleza de sus sueños…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Notas de la Autora:**

Mi primer escrito aquí y ya terminó Naruto amigos en general…

Se cierra una etapa llena de alegrías, penas y disgustos que al final logro dividir a todos por las parejas pero…, nadie puede evitar que nos sentimos identificados en su momento con algunos de los personajes.

Este Drabble fue escrito por culpa del Gaiden que creo es el final así que espero les halla gustado.

 **PD:** Les invito a participar en el Foro **Legado Ninja** donde habrá galletas, shinobis y muchos juegos de azar


End file.
